


cute as a button

by giantcrab



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantcrab/pseuds/giantcrab
Summary: Severa is learning how to make clothes.  Cynthia offers input.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of a 30 day prompt challenge that i failed to do! prompt was 'button' :>

"So, Gerome has been teaching you how to make clothes lately?" Cynthia smiles dreamily, leaning on her elbow as she watches. "He's always been good at that."

“Yeah,” is all Severa says, distracted. She tries not to get frustrated as she struggles with sewing a button onto the back of a dress she made. She tries to hold it in place and drops it, realizing it’s much easier doing this at a table than it is in a tent.  She doesn't have any flat surfaces or adequate lighting that would help her, and the needle keeps poking her fingers.

“That’s a cute button,” Cynthia comments.

“Of course it is! I chose it,” Severa tells her, confident that it should be obvious information.  Cynthia knows that the clothes Severa is going to make will be the cutest.

And then she startles Severa as she suddenly leans in, smile wide. “You know what I think?”

All Severa can do is brace herself for impact.

“I think you’re cute as a button!”  And then she kisses her nose, and Severa just groans and falls back onto the blankets. “What? Did I do something wrong?” Cynthia asks her, sounding genuinely worried.

“I think you’re a _dork,”_ she tells her, laughing as Cynthia starts to lovingly kiss any part of her she can reach. “H-Hold on! I need to finish sewing this - _ow!”_

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?! _”_ Cynthia frantically moves away, afraid that she hurt her.

 _“_ I got pricked by the needle!”

Severa wants to be angry about it, but everything about the situation is so ridiculous that she laughs again.

Cynthia can’t help but feel lucky to have her.


End file.
